


Brutish

by SerpentineJ



Series: Fluffy AU Amorra Key Word Oneshots [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Slight Violence, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7)	Brutish: Korra is set upon by a bunch of Agni Kai thugs. Her savior is someone entirely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutish

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the looooong delay! School just started for me, and I'm already slightly swamped... I will not be abandoning this series, though.

She should have seen the signs. Of course, Korra knew she was in Agni Kai territory, but what bunch of illiterate street thugs would attack the Avatar? They’d be persecuted to the highest extent of the law and would be the center of a nation-wide scandal.

Korra blew bellows of fire at the man approaching her from the left, and unseated the muddy dirt underneath the second attacker. They flinched back, but recovered quickly and sped forwards again, flickers of flame and globules of water in their hands.

She never should have some down this dark, deserted (how cliché) path in the bad part of Republic City, she reflected as she fought the two thugs who were slowly gaining the upper hand. 

Then a burst of flame caught her unprotected arm and, when she went to cradle it, a spurt of water at her feet quickly turned to ice. She unbent the cold manacles preventing her from running, but they were already upon her, and the needle was coming at her neck, and one of them touched her forehead to force her down, and she thought of Amon…  
As a pinprick entered her jugular vein and her world began to gray around the edges, Korra briefly saw a shadow flitting across the beam of light from the busy street at the end of the alleyway.

Then she heard one of her attackers grunt in surprise, and the hand holding her head and over her mouth fell away as the needle slipped out of her neck, draining into the dirt.  
There were sounds of a scuffle, and two bodies dropped to the ground like sacks of wheat-potatoes. Korra shifted, then groaned as she heard her rescuer stepping lightly towards her.

“Ugh. Thanks, stranger.” The Avatar sat up and rubbed her neck, blinking repeatedly as her vision refused to come into focus. 

“It was no trouble… Avatar.”

That voice.

Korra bolted upright with a little gasp, swaying and holding her head as the rush of blood proved to be too much for her barely-recovering facilities.

“A-Amon?” She asked, voice quavering a little more than she would like to admit. “What… what?”

The drugs probably hadn’t helped her cognitive functions.

He chuckled, still standing before her, calm and collected. He didn't look like a guy who’d just taken out two high-ranking gang members… even his signature long coat was immaculate.

“I was in the area and I heard a scuffle. I would have thought that even you, Avatar, would have had more common sense than to walk into an Agni Kai prowling ground unaccompanied.” He turned to leave. “My followers would be greatly disappointed if a couple of street thugs got to the Avatar before I.”

The Avatar in question blinked dizzily, and said, “Amon…” before collapsing facedown in the dirt.

“…ah.” The revolutionary stared at the girl at his feet for a moment before sighing and picking her up. It wouldn't do for the Avatar to be found passed out by some brutes and a syringe.

She was surprisingly light, but firm in his arms as he scaled the fire escape of an adjacent building. And warm, he thought as he sprinted along rooftops and patios, balconies and the occasional tree.

When he reached the bay, he made sure that no-one was watching and swiftly waterbent a pocket of air around him and his charge as he strode into the water.

~~~~~~

Amon silently unlatched Korra’s bedroom window, bringing her inside. Luckily the polar-bear dog was asleep, although she certainly wouldn’t be for long, not unlike her master. The man lowered the Avatar gingerly into her sheets as quietly as possible so not to wake the giant white furry beast that lay snoozing on its paws not 5 feet away.

As he walked to the open window to make his escape, Amon spotted a notepad and a pen on Korra’s desk.

~~~~~~

“Urg. Man, my head hurts…” Korra blinked blearily awake and squinted against the bright sunlight streaming into her room. What had she done last night? Had she gone drinking? She didn’t recall returning to Air Temple Island…

She remembered. The Agni Kais. Being drugged. Being saved. Amon.

Amon…

It must’ve been a dream, she reasoned with herself. Why would Amon, of all people, have saved her?

_“And I’m saving you for last.”_

“My followers would be so disappointed if some street thugs got to the Avatar before me.”

Korra shivered.

Then she saw the sheaf of paper on her bedside table, held in place with… a small bowl of water?

_Avatar,_

_The end is approaching. Equality is near. I am genuinely sorry we could never have spoken on peaceful grounds, even attempted a compromise in the beginning. The world was built for sorrow. Our goals are as different as night and day, and the only middle ground in war is the battlefield._

_You will be equalized. Before then, please don’t get yourself in any trouble with the Triple Threats. It was mere coincidence I was there to assist you last night. I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to go hunting down everyone else with a vendetta against the Avatar before I have the pleasure of finishing you myself._

_Save the last dance for me, and make it one to remember._

_With joy and regret,_

_Amon_

**Author's Note:**

> Urg, the ending feels a little scripted...


End file.
